


Stumble

by Livid_Writer



Series: Roll On Sunday [1]
Category: High Rollers, High Rollers (Yogscast), Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Cam really doesn't give a fuckland, F/M, I Tried, I'm Sorry, It's kind of really sad to me, M/M, SO SORRY, Then he kind of does, Until it really matters, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livid_Writer/pseuds/Livid_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group camp out outside the town of Morning Grove and after a couple of hours of fooling around by Falk and Cam accompanied by the constant eye rolls of Jiutou they decide to get some rest. </p><p>                                     Unfortunately Trellimar literally stumbles into trouble.</p><p>Find the sequels here :<br/>No Happy Ending : https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713434</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first story guys!
> 
> Sorry if the characters are a little OOC!

After many hours of wandering they finally found a place to rest.

"Is this a good place for everyone?" Asked Elora who was actually pretty tired considering her legs were much shorter.

"I'm OK stopping here." "Uh huh." Falk nodded, Cam had convinced him that carrying Cam all the way was a great idea, mentions of teaching Falk the look had been made until Falk gave in and Cam had happily been piggy backed the entire way.

"You know I think we should walk a while longer." Cam said from high on Falk's back "I'm not tired at all!" He tried kicking Falk on again earning his sixth death glare this hour from Jiutou, his personal record so far.

"Cam get down." Jiutou said coolly, "You've had long enough up there." Cam thought she might be just a bit salty that she felt short as a teenager but had barely enough intelligence to know that if he did in fact tell Jiutou this he might be incinerated. Cam didn't like the sound of incineration, it sounded fiery.

"But Falk's okay with it!!" He whinged.

"Buckland who's the child here? You or Jiutou?" Trellimar snapped. Cam slid down Falk's back onto the floor, the two most dangerous people in his group yelling at him rang all of the alarm bells in his tiny brain.

"We can stop here." He conceded. Elora nodded at him and stopped moving.

"Who's got anything to sleep in?" Elora asked as she checked her pack for anything she could use to sleep on, the others did the same other than Cam who checked his pockets and then started staring at Duracell. It turned out that Trellimar had stolen a sleeping pack from somewhere and he also had his Inverness coat as an extra blanket but no one else actually had anything practical to sleep on, only capes or coats as blankets if they had anything. Elora did consider asking Trell to part with his coat but decided against it when Granamyr flew down from a near by tree and had the Inverness coat gently wrapped around him; it was quite cute, she thought, to see the small pseudo-dragon waddle around in the massively too big coat. Cam wrapped his cloak around him tightly and Jiutou seemed OK with her clothes so Elora decided she'd try to Druidcraft a blanket. Falk was the only one who really needed a blanket as his entire chest was exposed but after a couple of failed attempts Elora passed him a grassy blanket, she put one in Jiutou's space and kept the final one for herself, feeling quite pleased with herself she ran after Jiutou who had gone off to find firewood and, against her better judgement, left the boys alone. As soon as Elora was out of earshot Cam leaned over and said;

"Cool! It's a sleepover!"

"Buckland..." Trell didn't seem that impressed but hey, Cam thought, the Drow wasn't too impressed with anything. Or at least he hoped not.

"Cool!" Luckily for Cam, Falk seemed quite excited, "What exactly is a sleepover?"

"It's where a group of friends go to someone's house and sleep over there."

"But we've been doing that the whole time."

"But guys! Let me have at least a little fun!"

"Buckland you're **definitely** the child. In fact I think your mental age is that of a toddler."

"See! We've got some mad bantz going on!"

"What's a mad bantz?" This carried on for a while. Cam and Falk would talk and Trellimar would add in a sassy remark when he got annoyed. Eventually Trell got so annoyed that he announced that he was going on 'a short walk' and set off with Granamyr on his shoulder. Cam carried on having 'mad bantz' with Falk who generally stared blankly at Cam until he sheepishly backed out of the strange things he was saying.

Elora and Jiutou were happily making fun of Cam and sometimes making fun of Trell's dangerous exploits, how did that Drow manage to get into so many sticky situations? But most of all they were just learning more about each other, Elora was pretty horrified at the treatment of an entire race and also the mess of Jiutou's childhood and Jiutou was wowed by the whimsical stories of Elora's past. The walk decidedly made them better friends and also better complainers about having to bear with Trell's impossible near death experiences and just Cam Buckland in general. They came back laughing with armfuls of wood to Falk making a face that looked like he was either constipated or in pain.

"What _are_ you doing?" Asked a very confused Elora.

"Cam's teaching me the look!!" Said Falk happily. 

"The look?" Jiutou asked suspiciously,

"Yeah the look! The look that makes someone fall in love with you!" Falk explained.

"You don't want to know." Elora told Jiutou as they walked to their grass blankets, "It's a Cam thing."

"Oh, a Cam thing." Jiutou realised.

It was not until dark that Falk and Cam stopped practicing 'the look'. Jiutou's eyes seemed to be stuck rolling, Elora thought it looked very creepy seeing her friend's eyes go round and round and round at Cam and Falk's antics. Occasionally she stopped rolling her eyes to give Cam a death glare, if Cam's previous record was six he almost certainly smashed that record this time, Elora lost count at twenty in one hour. The group carried on their little conversations in pairs until they decided that it was definitely sleep time.

Trellimar had not stopped walking, he didn't know how long it had been or why he didn't want to stop and turn back but he did know that he wanted to walk. He wanted to walk away and not have to get into all those stupid battles that weren't even his own. He wanted to stop playing the hero and finish his task then do whatever It told him to do next, It was getting impatient. He didn't even know what made him stay, he supposed he felt kind of attached to the Tiefling but the Elf was way too happy and the human was plain annoying. He just wanted to walk. Walk away from all of their problems and near death battles and just be him. He wanted to be alone again, away from physical contact, away from the people who judged him because of the set few of his race and away from all the times that he almost failed It. Hadn't he promised It that he'd put It first? He didn't know why he was angry, he just was. Didn't he want to stay with his friends? But It was impatient, he needed to finish the task didn't he? That was when Trellimar realised why he wanted to walk. It was all too much. Too much for him. He'd grown up in the Underdark and the Surface World and all it's problems overwhelmed him, because on one hand people had appreciated him up here but they had also judged him and scorned him and he'd seen Vixanis' cold, dead corpse, the only other Drow up here and she'd been killed and it reminded him so much of the day when his entire family and most of his friends had died and there was a secret organisation and he had to keep up appearances as 'the old woman' to them and it drained him and.. and... It had all got too much. He just needed to walk.

It was late at night when Elora realised that Granamyr was gone. Which meant that Trellimar was probably gone. Trellimar was so silent that you hardly knew he was there most of the time and he blended into the shadows and dark so well that she really couldn't tell if he was actually here. Come to think of it she hadn't seen him when she and Jiutou came back, he'd greet them wouldn't he? She tried to think back, the last time she had seen him was on the walk over here... He'd seemed upset then, but that was understandable, Vixanis had been found dead that morning and that had probably torn him up a little on the inside. Elora decided to tap Jiutou awake to ask her.

"Jiutou," Elora whispered as she shook Jiutou awake, "Have you seen Trell?" Jiutou looked a bit grumpy when she woke up.

"What?"

"Do you know if Trell's still around?"

"Umm... No I haven't seen him since we got here actually... Where is he?"

"I don't know! He's taken Granamyr with him though!"

"Sounds pretty final then."

"What?!"

"Are there any of his belongings left?"

"His sleeping pack is over there."

"Sounds pretty final."

The war in his head was subsiding as he walked. Trellimar felt at peace, more than he had for the last few weeks. He finally felt like he belonged to the quietness, the people free areas of this world. Free for his walking, free to run away from any problem he had and free to put his opinions first. He finally felt free; on his own walking in the emptiness of the wood. The town they were camping outside of had faded from his view long ago and the chance that anyone would find him now was slim to none. He thought nothing of the two lives he'd left behind, the UnderDark temple servant and the brave hero were different people, this, as much as he hated to think, was Trellimar Aleath. 

Elora and Jiutou were kind of very definitely worried. Trellimar had possibly walked off for good with limited food, drink and money and, knowing him, he would probably end up bleeding to death in the next encounter that he had. At that moment it didn't cross their mind that the adventuring lifestyle was the thing he was escaping from, from ever having to see a dead friend because that reminded him too much of his home and his dead family especially since it was a Drow as well. But Elora and Jiutou didn't think of these possibilities, they were more concerned that a friend of theirs could possibly be lying dead alone in the woods. Jiutou decided to wake Cam up and shook him kind of ferociously.

"Wake up!"

"Uhhhh?" Came Cam's groggy voice, "What's going on?"

"Trell's gone!" Whispered Elora with urgency.

"He went on a short walk." Muttered Cam "Can I sleep now?"

"When did he go on a short walk?" Pressed Elora.

"About half an hour after you left." Cam answered "Now it's bedtime." He attempted to snuggle back into his cloak but Jiutou grabbed it off of him.

"That was four hours ago Cam!" She exclaimed, "That is not a short walk!"

"Cool, nice talk." Cam reached out to grab his cloak but Jiutou held it away from him.

"He could be dead Cam!" Elora practically yelled.

"Well then he's resting and so should I." Cam obstinately put his head down but Jiutou slapped him. "Wow, OK, Trell's gone?"

"OK, good to see you on the same page."

Trellimar was still walking. As of yet he didn't know where he was or how long he'd been walking. All he did know was that his feet  _really hurt_. He wanted to cry but at the same time he wanted to maintain his strong demeanour even though no one was here to see him. Finally, it all got too much and tears started leaking from his eyes but for whatever reason he carried on walking, silently crying to himself about everything; his dead family, his old friends who had died and his new friends who might die at any second. On he walked with silent tears streaming down his face.

The group managed to get Falk up who agreed to look after their belongings whilst they searched for Trell. Off they went with no idea where their friend was or why he had gone. Cam secretly blamed himself, it wore down on him. He'd been right there, he could have stopped Trell or at least gone with him, he could have done  _something_ just something that could have potentially saved his new companion. He could have been less annoying, was it even him? Could he have actually done something? And after Vixanis had just been found dead Cam could have noticed  **something** couldn't he? But no the Drow had put on a brave face and walked on, Cam remembered catching him whispering something about his family but that was the only sign that something was even wrong with him. But in reality it wasn't Cam's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was It's fault for pushing Trellimar too far so Cam didn't need to worry. But Cam didn't know about it. 

Things started going wrong for Trellimar when he stumbled over a log and then promptly carried on stumbling along for awhile to regain balance but then he stumbled over some tree roots again. That was, he guessed, when they caught him.

Elora was about to give up. They'd been jogging for what seemed like ages and Elora hadn't slept properly, but Trell hadn't slept, thought Elora, so she could manage it too.

Jiutou was worried. They hadn't found Trellimar yet and they'd definitely been jogging for at least two hours, slowly of course, she didn't think that Trell had jogged though since there was distinct boot prints in the ground that certainly didn't look like he'd been running. But, thought Jiutou, they had to find him.

Cam was confused. He didn't understand what had gone through the Drow's head, or why he had bothered walking such a distance. But, thought Cam, I don't want any more friends dying.

After a three hour slow jog the tracks reached a stop. A stop with footprints all over and some blood on the ground.

"Guys.." Jiutou muttered, "Come and look."

"Blood." Cam said, he looked around for anything that could suggest where Trell had gone next when he heard a noise from the trees. Down swooped Granamyr. Obviously he couldn't communicate very well with the group but they all felt the fear of the baby dragon. Granamyr flapped his wings and looked at them urgently, he flew along a bit and then paused as if he was expecting the group to follow him along the woodland path. They did so and for a short while they were nervously following the little pseudo-dragon in search of their runaway friend. They came to stop just before a clearing, peeking through the tree line they saw a once pure white altar which now had red blood dripping and running slowly down the sides, on top of the altar lay an unconscious and heavily bleeding Trellimar. The group surrounding him were mumbling in some strange dialect before they moved away.

"Let him bleed out. He'll be dead by morning." Said one of the people.

"Will anyone come for him though?" Asked another.

"He was alone when I found him." Answered the first, "Anyway, the blood's enough for Nerull, the dead body's just a bonus."

"And if he wakes up and walks away and tells someone?" 

"Won't get too far." Said yet another one almost proudly, "Those injuries are fatal." A faint gasp came from Elora. The people walked away and once the group was definitely sure that they were not lingering or coming back anytime soon they rushed in to Trellimar.

"Trell?" Elora tried shaking Trellimar but he did not stir.

"I think one of my healing words might wake him up." Cam suggested

"No." Jiutou said slowly, "We need to make sure we can save him before we wake him, if we can't it might be nicer to leave him unconscious." The group nodded.

"One healing spell won't work. I have two weak ones." Cam offered, "But I doubt he'd recover from all of this." It was true, Trellimar was severely injured, with stab wounds pretty much all over his body and he had cuts on his face and ripped clothes. It was pretty gruesome to look at.

"Mine could heal a bit but I think.. I think.. I think we might be... too late." Elora burst into tears.

"I think she's right." Said Jiutou solemnly. Suddenly she saw a piece of bloodstained and crumpled paper in his pocket, she removed it and tucked it into her clothing to read later. She looked over at Cam who was trying to conceal his sobbing.

"We.. We can't.. can't.. leave.. him here." Cam whispered. "Help me carry him." They all lifted Trellimar up and by dawn they were back to camp. When Falk saw the body he too joined in the sobbing. With Jiutou it had been different, she'd gone out in a blaze of glory but Trellimar, he just looked so fragile and hopeless, he hadn't had a chance to fight back or prevent his death. Jiutou took the paper from her pocket.

"He had this." She held up the bloodstained note and with her voice cracking she began to read.

 

_Dear my new family,_

_I know some of you may blame yourself for what has happened. But I just have to tell you that in no way was it your fault, I shouldn't have let my feelings take over, I should have told you all how I felt and I know you'd have understood. I have been left here until the moonlight is right for them and I thought I'd write my final goodbyes in the time I have left. There is no way out, the room is locked and a shard has been left in the room with me so I can't magic out. Just so you know they knocked me out before they killed me so I didn't feel anything, that's if you're even reading this. If you ever found me. In some ways I wish you won't. None of you deserve to see me like this, you're all too good, too good for me to even compete. But part of me wishes you found me and you could possibly be comforted by this letter if they don't notice this. You'd be surprised to know that I'm not scared or sad to go, in fact I'm strangely comforted by the thought. I'll be free of my task and the guilt that I just didn't save them. I'll be there with them. And, if someone comes up to me and asks if I knew Cam, Cam might be pleased to know that I'll tell her that you were super ~~brave~~   ~~great~~   ~~awesome~~ amazing and you are a hero. I will never be a hero. Don't worry. _

_I'm so sorry that I let you down, you wasted so many resources on keeping me alive and then I end up dying. I'm sorry for ever doubting you or questioning your place as it was probably me who_ _didn't deserve any of this. I'm sorry for walking away. I'm so sorry._

_I guess that this is goodbye..._

_My ~~fellow~~ ~~travellers~~   ~~companions~~ friends._

_Trellimar Aleath_

 

By the time she had finished Jiutou was sobbing uncontrollably and so was everybody else. And everybody thought the same thing.

 

**Trell, no matter how many times you stumble you are wanted. Every time you fall we'll pick you up.**

 

And off they set, tired but determined, Trellimar Aleath was far from dead. They would revive him. Although they didn't notice him, the pale ghost of Trellimar had heard them and followed them happily. Even in death he would never stray from them again.

 

 


End file.
